


Let Them Know

by Liza0111



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, No Angst, No Endgame Spoilers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, all fluff, slightly possessive Steve, thank you RDJ & Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: Thanos is defeated. The Avengers are retiring. Steve Rogers attends his first press conference wearing Iron Man's color. Tony Stark shows off a painting made for him by Captain America.-Inspired by RDJ and Chris Evans on the Endgame press tour in Shanghai.





	Let Them Know

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to take a short break from writing Stevetony till I watch endgame but of course that didn't happen. Yesterday was supposed to be my sleep in day but I woke up early to 1)RDJ's video to fans showing off a Stevetony painting gifted to him by CHRIS EVANS and 2)Chris Evans showing up to the press tour in IRON MAN colors (!!!!!!!) all over my twitter timeline which effectively woke me up completely. I can't believe this is real. I can't believe this is my life. 2019 is the year of Stevetony.  
> After the last 2 angsty fics I posted, I thought it would be nice to write something a little more fun. Hope you enjoy it! <3

 

“How is it going over there, honey bun?”

 

Hearing Tony’s voice coming through the Bluetooth automatically calms Steve’s nerves down. His shoulders visibly relaxes as he drops his suitcase onto the hotel room floor.

 

“I wish you were here, I only agreed to this because we were going to do it together.”

 

“I know. Emergency SI board meeting. Pep was supposed to be here but she got strep throat. Poor thing.” Tony winces. Pepper has saved his ass enough times in the past, it is time for him to bail her out for once. “I wish I were there too. I rather be with you then those annoying old men.” Steve can almost hear the eye roll in Tony’s voice and he smiles a little endearingly.

 

“Glad I have the appeal. You are the one that is good at this kind of stuff, Tony. I don’t like dealing with the press.”

 

In an hour, Steve will be escorted to his first press conference following the events of the past few months. After successfully defeating Thanos and restoring the universe’s population, the original six Avengers are finally ready to move on to the next chapter of their lives. Banner wants to do more research on his own, perhaps aiming towards his eighth PhD. Thor is returning to his people and leading the future of the new Asgard. Clint is going home to his children and wife, and Natasha is taking a vacation for herself. She is most likely still going to hang around shield and will be taking a mission or two here or there, but even the Black Widow needs a break after fighting against someone with six infinity stones.

 

As for him and Tony, they are ready to hand their leadership over to the next generation of Avengers. There are few familiar faces, such as Sam, Scott Lang, and Hope van Dyne, and Steve knows the future is in good hands.

 

When it comes to the press conference, yes, Steve is confident and is equipped with plenty of leadership experience by now, but he has to say this is hardly his arena. He feels like he can be of the most use in the debriefing room, going over strategies and battle tactics, and the press conference is anything but that. The event is held mainly for the purpose of sending off the team’s leaders, Iron Man and Captain America, and inquiring their future endeavors. Steve isn’t a fan of being in the spotlight at all. It is indisputable that Tony is a natural at this, although it is mostly due to the fact that he is born as the heir to Stark Industries and had no choice but to adopt this public persona in order to survive in this competitive field.

 

“I hope they don’t ask any weird questions. I don’t really like it when they start getting too personal.” Steve says in a slight discomforted tone. The Avengers have been given some sort of celebrity status, especially now that they have saved half the world’s population from staying as dust permanently. Tony has lived the majority of his life as a celebrity, but this is different for Steve. Even when he was Captain America in the 40s, he was fighting Hydra and the Red Skull, not partaking in personal interviews and getting questions about his fashion preferences. People are not only curious about his superhuman strength, but they also want to know about his morning routine and favorite ice cream flavor.

 

“Don’t be too worried, sweet pea. If they ask you something you don’t want to answer just make something up. That’s what I do.” Tony taps on a few button of his screen and now the call is in video call mode. His eyes brighten at the sight of Steve putting on his new suit that Tony got for him. “Wow. I have spectacular timing.”

 

Steve blushes. Tony doesn’t hold back on his attraction to Steve, ever. “You like what you are looking at?” He teases lightly.

 

“Absolutely. Now I wish I were there with you even more. Ugh, Pep. She owes me dinner for this.” Tony is leaning on the palm of his hand, grinning wide. “You look good in that suit, my color, huh? You like it, hot stuff?” Steve looks ridiculously handsome in the red suit. It makes Tony feel giddy and proud to see him in his signature color.

 

“It fits great. And yes, I do enjoy the color.”

 

“I was going to wear a blue one to match your color theme. We will do that next time.” Tony hums, evidently in a good mood after seeing Steve in that suit. “Are you coming back to New York after this? You are free to enjoy the five star hotel they booked for you, you know. Pamper yourself for a few days. I heard that they have an amazing spa.”

 

“No, I am coming home to get dinner with you.” He would have stayed if Tony were here. Now he is the one getting mad about the board meeting. “Make a dinner reservation at that Italian restaurant you like. I’ll get on your private jet as soon as I am done over here.”

 

“Alright, sexy.” Tony giggles and Steve swears it is the most adorable sound in the world. He would give anything to let Tony laugh so carefreely like that every day, being drunk on pure happiness. “But I am going to make a 8:30 reservation, because you are getting me all hot and bothered right now and I am totally taking off all your clothes the second you are back.”

 

“You got it.” Steve chuckles as Tony blows a kiss at him on screen. “Alright, I really need to get ready and read up on these documents so I know what the fuck I am talking about for that meeting. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Steve watches as the screen fades away when Tony ends the call. He is glad that he got to have this small chat with Tony before he has to answer a bunch of unexpected questions in front of camera flashes and constant chattering. He sighs. How does Tony do it so flawlessly? He always appears so confident, even when he just escaped on his own from months of captivity. He had watched those footage of Tony right after Afghanistan. Back when they first met, Steve had misjudged Tony for some arrogant billionaire who is only pretending to be a hero, but now he knows for a fact Tony cares deeply about the world and has the biggest heart of anyone he knows. He can’t imagine how terrible those few months were for Tony. If Obadiah were still alive, Steve would surely have done something to the man for causing so much harm to Tony.

 

Shaking these unpleasant thoughts off, Steve walks into the bathroom to make sure he looks fine before the conference starts. He is here to represent the Avengers, after all.

 

-

 

The crowd is larger than Steve expected, and he can feel himself stiffening up again. He has never liked performatory acts in front of the public; it reminds him too much of the days when he was paraded around selling war bonds. That was his least favorite part of being Captain America.

 

He really wishes Tony were here. Or he could have cancelled this conference and rescheduled another day where they are both available, but he would have felt bad for screwing up the logistics of things so here he is. Steve takes a deep breath, making a mental note to remember his smile—

 

A gasp is heard from the audience. The large screen behind Steve suddenly lights up on its own without warning and the next thing he knows, he is staring at Tony’s beaming face on the monitor.

 

“Hey everyone, sorry for not being able to make it today.”

 

The crowd goes absolutely wild.

 

“Well, it seems like we are having Mr. Stark here with us today!” The event moderator announces cheerfully. “It is so wonderful to see you, Mr. Stark!”

 

“Sorry for hacking into your channel system. It was a last minute thing and I didn’t know who to contact for that.” Tony gives a wink at the camera and the crowd starts chanting “Tony!” and “Iron Man!” Which is great because he loves to see how much people supports Tony. He is so, so proud of him, but he also feels……weirdly jealous.

 

 _He is mine._ He has an urge to turn around and tell the audience, but that’s information yet to be disclosed to the public at the moment. They are trying to keep their relationship on a low profile for now.

 

“Alright folks, this is Cap’s first time doing this, so go easy on him, will you?” Tony smiles easily and the audience members start to quiet down. Reporters are grabbing their notepads and pens in a hurry. Steve doesn’t even know what to say. Tony just has that undeniable charisma to him, makes people want to listen. “Listen, I can’t be here long because I gotta run to a meeting real quick. So I’ll take, let’s see, three questions. Then it’s Cap’s turn. Yes there, lady in the blue shirt. What do you have for me?”

 

“Mr. Stark, are you permanently retiring from your role of Iron Man? Will there be someone else to take over?”

 

“Excellent question. To answer that, yes, I am permanently retiring from Iron Man. But in the event that more aliens decide to attack Earth, I will keep my suit with me just in case.” Tony answers smoothly, “As for my successor…...well, I haven’t found an Iron Man mentee yet, but we all know I am not getting younger.” The audience laughs. “So I am open to that possibility. But nothing is really set in stone. For now I just want a vacation after fighting that scary purple monster. Next question, blue tie in the front?”

 

“Will you be taking on a more active role in Stark Industries now that you are no longer part of the Avengers?”

 

“Not quite. Ms. Potts is still going to be CEO and I don’t plan on taking a bigger part in managing the company. I am fairly interested in expanding our role in the clean energy movement. Now that I get more time to myself, I think I will be doing more of the engineering and designing aspect of things. There are more ways to help the world other than superheroing. Last question? Gentleman with the green notepad. Yes, you. Make it good.”

 

“Um, if it is not too personal.” The young reporter starts hesitantly, giving Steve a glance before continuing. “Mr. Stark, after the incident with the Accords, was it difficult for the Avengers to work as a team again? Are you and Captain America on good terms now?”

 

 _Here it comes._ Steve can feel his throat tightening, his heart dangling in mid-air. This is why he doesn’t like dealing with the press. Steve is too direct, and he is sure he would probably end up saying the wrong thing if he gets put on the spot like that. He doesn’t want to put their relationship out in the open, exposed to media scrutiny. There was already a fair amount of that when the incident in Germany broke out and he left with half the Avengers. Now it feels even worse to bring up because he really doesn’t want Tony to be reminded of the horrible fight they had in Siberia.

 

Now that he thinks about it, he feels terrible for Tony. While he got to leave everything behind and went on with his own missions, Tony was left behind dealing with the mess he caused. The media must have tried to eat him alive back then too. Steve clenches his fist silently, growing angry at himself again.

 

Tony’s voice cuts through the wall built up from old memories and Steve’s self-hatred like knife through butter. As he always does, Tony puts together an articulate answer without even skipping a beat.

 

“Ah yes. I imagine a lot of people wondered about this. What went down with the Accords was a difficult time for our team as a whole. We had our differences, but when it comes down to it, saving the world is without a doubt more important. We do work well together as a team, so no, it wasn’t difficult. We were more concerned about saving the universe.” A smile appears on Tony’s face. “As with our favorite Captain……time for a bit of a fun fact?” A collective “Yes!” is heard. Steve blinks a few times, both confused and curious about Tony’s revelation about him.

 

Tony stands up from where he is seated and takes the camera in his hand. He is walking to another part of his room. “Alright, so who knew Captain America draws in his free time? Well, it’s probably in the history book somewhere. But come on, you have got to see this.” The moment the camera focuses on the object of Tony’s interest, Steve can feel heat blooming on his face instantly.  

 

It’s a painting. A painting of Iron Man and Captain America fighting side by side. Steve painted this during his time as an international war criminal as a coping mechanism for his breakup with Tony. He really wasn’t doing well after Siberia. He felt so much regret for hurting Tony and leaving him alone in the cold, but he knew Tony wasn’t ready to have him back in his life. So he started this painting in his free time when he wasn’t busy punching remaining members of Hydra. He drew the outlines of Iron Man and Captain America thinking about what he would say to Tony if he would ever talk to him again. He sketched their expressions reminiscing how good it felt to have Tony by his side. He painted the colors of their suit wishing he could hold Tony in his arms one more time. He channeled all his love for Tony into this one painting, and mailed it to him a few months after Siberia. He didn’t get an answer from Tony at all, and he dejectedly thought the painting must have ended up in the dumpster. It wasn’t until when he returned to the compound and went inside Tony’s bedroom room (once, their shared room) that he saw the painting hung up on the wall. That was during the time when Tony was still floating somewhere in space, barely surviving on minimal food and water. Steve had thought Tony died in the decimation, and he burst into tears upon seeing his art on Tony’s wall.

 

The audience gasps at the sight of the painting, which only makes Steve’s face turn even redder. “Now, I would say that is impressive. Cap made me that, he did, so I would say we have never been better before. And no, this is not for sell.” The billionaire walks towards the camera with a proud grin. “I am afraid this is all we have time for today, duty calls. Captain, it’s all yours.”

 

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve hears himself say into the microphone, still slightly dazzled by his lover’s brilliant smile.

 

“Tony Stark, everyone!” The crowd erupts in applause and cheering. For the first time since stepping in front of the press, Steve finds himself collected and composed again.

 

-

 

The first thing Steve sees after opening the door to their bedroom is Tony typing away on his Starkpad, brows furrowed slightly. As soon as Tony sees Steve, his face is immediately covered by a wide grin as he leaps to his feet. “Welcome home, honey muffin.”

 

“Tony.” Steve opens his arms and lets Tony jump into his embrace. His heart feel so warm and full as his brain registers Tony’s scent. _He is home._

 

“You did a wonderful job at the press conference, darling.” Tony places a kiss on Steve’s cheek, his arms wrapping around the super soldier comfortably. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“Wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. Thank you for coming to my rescue.” Tony’s little segment puts everyone in a good mood and the overall atmosphere was a lot more relaxed. It also calmed Steve’s nerves down a lot. He was able to answer all the questions confidently and nailed his first public conference. “Did your meeting go alright? You cut down on your little study session to come help me.”

 

“It went fabulously, sugar.” Tony is clinging onto his Steve tightly, kissing Steve all over the place. His brown eyes are shining brightly with so much fondness without holding back, and Steve comes to realize he has never seen Tony _this_ happy before. Perhaps it is because he really hasn’t been. Tony spent his whole life dealing with various forms of trauma, and now that they have saved the universe and decided to retire from their role as superheroes, this might as well be the first time Tony Stark is living for himself.

 

Steve loves it. He wants to see Tony looking like this for the rest of his life. Carrying his partner to the bed in his strong arms with minimal effort, the blond finds Tony’s plump lips and begins kissing him passionately. Tony lets out a soft moan as Steve drops him gently onto their mattress. “Baby—”

 

“Tony. Tony.” Steve presses his body closer to him. “Miss you. Need you.” After all that had happened, neither of them particularly enjoys being separated from each other. Every time he has to be away from Tony, he pretty much instantly start thinking about him.

 

“I am right here, cupcake.” Tony smiles affectionately at the man above him. Steve usually gets a little needy whenever he is away for any period of time. “Not going anywhere.”

 

"I am sorry about the……question they asked about us." Tony can feel how tense Steve is getting while thinking about what happened today. He rubs his back gently. He knows that question bothered Steve. "Don't be. We talked a lot about this when we reunited, right? I really do mean it when I say I forgive you, Steve. It's not like I was perfect or anything. I made bad decisions too. And we are together now." He kisses the tip of Steve's nose. "We defeated the most powerful being ever. _We_ did that. Do you think we could have done it without genuinely trusting each other completely?"

 

Steve nuzzles against Tony’s neck, content and grateful for Tony's words. He always has a way of making him feel this way. “It felt good……seeing you show off that painting I made for you.” He confesses. Tony’s gaze darts to the painting on the wall, his expression full of tenderness.

 

“Yeah? You like me talking about us?”

 

“Very much so.” It is a strange sense of desire, to let the world know just how much he loves Tony, that Tony is taken and they are very happy together. To make sure people know Tony is _his_.

 

Tony hums softly, rubbing his thumb against Steve’s cheek. “Would you like them to know?” A mischievous glint flashes in Tony’s eyes.

 

Steve holds Tony’s hand and presses a kiss on his knuckles, his lips lingering over his ring finger.

 

 

“You mean, the engagement?”  

 

 

 

Till this day, Tony still makes fun of the circumstances of his proposal. Steve doesn’t deny it was a rushed decision, but one he knows he will never regret.

 

It was right after they had defeated Thanos. Steve and Tony both exhausted themselves beyond their limits, and Tony had suffered a particularly harsh blow to the head by the Mad Titan that knocked him to the ground. Steve could feel his body screaming in pain, his mind barely remaining conscious, yet he still couldn’t stop worrying for Tony.

 

“Tony! Tony! Are you okay?” He crawled towards Tony, his heart rate racing out of control. This was like an reenactment of the Battle of New York, only this time their relationship had grown so much stronger, so much more intimate, and Steve really couldn’t handle it if he were to lose Tony. “Tony? Please!” He grabbed Iron Man’s face plate, revealing Tony looking at him blearily, eyes slightly unfocused.

 

“Steve……? What happened……”

 

“Tony! Are you okay? Hurt anywhere? Dizzy?” Steve held Tony’s face in his hand, inspecting every little damage carefully. When Tony shook his head to tell him he was fine, Steve finally felt secure.

 

“We won. Tony.” He whispered in awe.  It was just like New York.

 

“We won.” A brilliant smile appeared on Tony’s face, and both of them started laughing even though they were sore as hell from the battle. In the distance, Steve could see the other Avengers also getting up and walking towards them, all of them grinning wide.

 

That was when Steve decided. “Let’s get married.” He said, with no preamble at all.

 

Tony just stared at him, mouth agape.

 

“I mean, not right now, of course. And I don’t have a ring. But we should. If you want to.” Steve was rambling by that point. “Do you want to marry me, Tony? I can’t do this anymore. You almost died.” He might had gotten lost in his head right there because before he knew it he was full on venting. “What was that last thing you did? You could have gotten yourself killed! Tony! _You almost died!_ ”

 

“ _You_ almost died! You might have super strength and all but he threw a moon at you! Why didn’t you run you idiot!” Tony sneered, then got a hold of himself and looked at Steve in confusion. “Wait. What are we even fighting about again?”

 

“I don’t know. We got distracted. Anyway, the point is—” Steve was so glad his muscles didn’t give up on him while he got on one knee right in front of Tony. It would had been so embarrassing if he fell face first on the dirt. “I’ll get you a ring, I promise. I don’t want to wait anymore. Tony Stark, I love you, will you marry me?” He knew this was unplanned, and ridiculous, but his brain was chanting _now now now_ and _I love him so much I could die_ and _I need to be with him for the rest of my life_ and there was really no doubt in his heart at all. And Steve always trusted his heart.

 

That’s how Captain America proposed to Iron Man in front of over a dozen other members of the Avengers after they defeated the most powerful being in the universe.

 

 

 

“Yes. I mean the engagement.” Tony smiles up at him, fluttering his eyelashes. “Our retirement alone is going to bombard the news for days. Can you imagine what it is going to happen if we announce that we are getting married? Iron Man and Captain America?”

 

Steve chuckles. “It is going to cause a scene.”

 

“And I am going to get even more hate mail from your jealous fans.” Tony jokes with mocked melancholy. Steve scrunches his nose unhappily, which is totally adorable in his eyes.

 

“No. They can’t do that to you, Tony. I don’t want anyone to write you hate mail.” Steve says gravely with obvious distress. “I will even hold another press conference to get them to stop.”

 

“Don’t sweat about it, sweetie pie, I am used to that by now.” Tony gives him another kiss. “Though I am very touched by the fact that you are willing to hold your second press conference to defend me.”

 

“I will always defend you.” Steve smiles. “I would say, go for it with the announcement. I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore.”

 

“The paparazzi will be annoying, but if I recall correctly, Fury did offer us a romantic getaway with the promise that nobody will bother us. He owes us that much after we saved the world. I say we take him up on that.” Tony grins. “Or alternatively, I will just buy us a private island. Right now.”

 

“Romantic getaway it is.” Steve agrees.

 

Tony puts his hand over Steve’s chest. “Before that, I did promise to do many dirty things to you. So. Let’s do that first, then our dinner at 8:30, then we go on our vacation away from the press.”

 

Steve can’t be any happier with that arrangement. “Sounds good, babe.” The remaining words are swallowed by Tony’s feverish kiss.

 

 

At 12:00 am eastern time, a photo of a well known billionaire posing with his engagement ring begins going viral on Twitter, as well as these messages tweeted by both parties involved.

 

 **Tony Stark-Rogers** @IAmIronMan             **Steve Rogers-Stark** @CaptainAmerica

I said yes.                                                  He said yes.

 

By the time paparazzi makes it to the tower, it’s been long since they departed on Tony’s private jet to private island number 1.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME GIVE US STEVETONY WEDDING  
> Thank you for reading! as always, kudos/comments are appreciated! If anyone wants to talk about Stevetony, my twitter is @liza_mcu. Thank you for everyone who liked my last fics, your support means a lot!


End file.
